


Ultimate Spider-Gem

by Phoebe_Bumbleflip



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Steven Universe Fusion, Gem War, Gen, I tried to use gems that haven't appeared in su, gem au, i have an idea for venom dont worry, so i could come up with their abilities and caste level myself, some genderbend, some of the gemstones I used are organic gemstones but hey so are pearls and those are gems in su, some villains who are male in canon might identify as female if they are homeworld gems, su characters won't appear in this this is an au where the usm characters are gems
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23060353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoebe_Bumbleflip/pseuds/Phoebe_Bumbleflip
Summary: AU of Ultimate Spider-Man where the USM characters are gem rebels and the rebellion is taking place in modern day. In this AU, some rebel gems choose their own names and some also choose to identify as male. The Avengers are mentioned, not sure if they'll play a big part in this story though. Comments are always appreciated!
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Ultimate Spider-Gem

Peter was fighting a Homeworld Amber, trying to save the nearby humans from her attacks. This Amber sported a blaster that shot a sticky substance. Luckily for Peter, the Amber’s blaster took a while to recharge. It didn’t hurt that Peter, as a bicolor Tourmaline, had some unusual abilities.

He was able to sense when something was going to hit him, and he had the speed to put that knowledge to good use. He could stick to things, enabling him to climb walls or hang from the ceiling. Most Gems were strong and durable, he was no exception. In addition to these abilities, Peter was a brilliant inventor. He had equipped himself with wrist cuffs that could shoot out silky material similar to that of a spiderweb. While he had no particular affiliation with spiders, he had discovered that their silk was proportionately very strong.

Peter was a rebel Gem, fighting to protect Earth and its people from Homeworld and the Diamond Authority, who wanted to use the resources of Earth to make new Gems, destroying all native life in the process. He, like many other rebels, had chosen a human name to differentiate himself from other Tourmalines, and more importantly, from Homeworld Gems. Presenting as masculine wasn’t typical on Homeworld either, but some of the rebels- those who identified more with human males- chose to.

The Amber shot her sticky gunk at him, but he dodged. The blast hit a nearby building, but it missed hitting any humans. Peter retaliated with a swift punch to the arm, knocking the blaster out of her hand. He then used his web cuffs to immobilize her. His gem glowed as he summoned two red and blue daggers. Peter stabbed her in the eyes and she poofed. He hated this part, but it was better than shattering her. He made a bubble around the gemstone and sent it to the place he thought of as home, an abandoned building in Queens.

He was about to return there when he saw a spaceship hovering over the street. It was almost above him, so he couldn’t see any insignia.  _ That ship’s pretty low. Is it here for me?  _ Peter thought. A figure exited a hatch in the ship, flying towards Peter. As it got closer he saw that it was a Gem using some sort of jetpack with no flame. He’d never seen anything like it on Homeworld, but that didn’t mean it wasn’t some new invention or just something he was never allowed to see.

The Gem landed on the sidewalk. They looked like a Jet from their coloring and gemstone cut. Peter could see that they had no hair, which was unusual for Homeworld Gems. More importantly, the Jet had a crack in their gemstone -which was where the left eye would be- that extended over part of their skin, almost looking like an eyepatch.

Peter tensed in preparation for a battle, but then the Jet spoke. “I saw you stop that Homeworld Amber just now. You’ve got skills. But skills alone aren’t going to keep you alive in this war.”

“What are you saying, Jet?”

“I’m saying you look like a promising recruit. And the name’s Fury.”

Peter relaxed a bit at the sound of that. No Homeworld Gem would go by a name other than the name of their gemstone, not that they were allowed to anyway. This Jet was a rebel, he was sure of it. As for what he was doing talking to Peter, he had no idea.

“Recruit for what,  _ Fury? _ ”

“The Shield, that’s what.”

Peter was surprised to hear that. He’d heard of The Shield before, but only from other rebels he’d met. They’d told him The Shield was responsible for the Avengers, who were a very prominent rebel group, coming together in the first place. If such a legendary group wanted him to join, who was he to say no?

“I’ll join you, on one condition. You let me continue protecting the humans from Homeworld attacks.”

“I accept. No one deserves Homeworld’s tyranny,” said Fury, who pressed a button on a device he wore on his wrist. “The  _ Guardian _ is coming down, then we can take you to HQ, Peter.”

“How do you know my name?”

“This isn’t the first time we’ve watched you. We had to make sure you were a good candidate.”

“Ok, that’s totally not creepy at all.” 

Soon, the  _ Guardian  _ landed in the middle of the street. A hatch opened, and Fury led Peter inside. “I’ll give you the tour later. First, I need you to meet the rest of us.”

The two walked to the bridge of the ship, where four Gems were waiting. There was a Howlite, a Chrysoberyl, a Bloodstone, and an Ametrine. “Meet Ava, Danny, Sam, and Luke, your new teammates.”


End file.
